


Westeros Preparatory Academy

by Oadara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oadara/pseuds/Oadara
Summary: High School is tough, especially on the first day of school and most especially if you're new. Daenerys Targaryen is starting at a new high school without friends to help her how will she ever survive.





	1. Chapter 1

First Day of School

Jon could not believe how quickly the summer had gone by, it seemed like yesterday they were all saying goodbye to their classmates. He would miss sleeping all morning and hanging out with his brother and their friends all night. During the school year his father kept them on a strict schedule, no more staying up late for them. At least he could consol himself that he no longer was a freshman. Thank the gods!

Their father was driving them to school and their first stop was the “Little Keep” that’s what they called the elementary school down the road from their high school. While Bran and Arya looked excited to meet up with their friends, poor Sansa looked forlorn. It would be another year before she went to high school. Jon understood her yearning, but being a freshman was no piece of cake. He said goodbye to his little brother and sisters and made sure to ruffle Arya’s hair before she left the car. She swatted his hand away but was smiling at him.

Finally, they made their way to their school “The Castle”. Their father warned them about misbehaving and the wraths of gods that awaited them if they did. He then smiled at them and waved goodbye. Jon and Robb quickly made their way to their lockers; they knew their friends will be waiting for them there. They were all gather together talking about their summer as Jon began to unload his backpack; he had his back to the hallway when he started to hear people whisper all around him. He turned around to see what all the fuss was about and as soon as he did he knew why everyone was whispering.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was making her way down the hall. He had never seen her before but by the color of her jacket he knew she was a freshman. All freshmen had to wear red jackets while upper classmen got to wear black. She was not very tall all actually quite shot and slim. She had long silver blond hair that flowed down her back as she walked. It was like one of those commercials where the models are walking in slow motion, but it was happening in real life, right in front of him. Her eyes were an unusual shade, a deep blue that looked almost purple. He features were fine, almost delicate like a porcelain doll, they matched her small frame.

She stopped right in front of him and he held his breath, then she turned to the other side and began to work the lock of the locker across from his. She was having some trouble getting the lock opened. Jon knew well that these old lockers could be pain to get open. Without thinking he walked across the hall and made his way to her.

“Do you need help with that? These old lockers can be a bit of a pain to open.” Said Jon a lot more confidently then he felt. She looked up at him, he was at least 8 inches taller than she was, and nodded. Then in a sweet yet slightly deep voice she whispered “the combination is 3-7-2.”

Jon quickly opened the lock and showed her that the trick was to go a little pass the actual number. “Thank you, I’m very grateful. My name is Dany by the way. What is your name?”

“Jon, my name is Jon.”


	2. Lunchtime

Jon couldn’t wait for the lunch bell to ring, he was starving, although, if he was honest with himself he was always hungry. But if he was really, really honest with himself he also wanted to see Dany again. After they had introduced themselves Jon had walked her to her classroom. He was afraid he’d come on too strong but Robb assured him he had played it cool, happy to help but not too eager.

“You were great. It took me by surprised that you just walked up to her but you handle it smoothly. And because you always look like you are miserable, it didn’t come off as desperate, you almost looked bored.” Robb seemed almost proud when he told him this; he unlike Jon had not trouble when it came to girls and was always happy to give Jon advice, even when he wasn’t asked.

Jon mumbled “thanks” not sure if he should feel good for not coming off as desperate or insulted that his brother called him miserable looking.

The bell finally rang and they made their way to the cafeteria, freshmen and sophomores took lunch together. Juniors and seniors had to wait another half hour for their lunch, the school felt that this created a better dynamic between the classes or they were trying to prevent the big kids from picking on the little ones. Jon wasn’t sure how well it worked; high school was the purest example of survival of the fittest. Both he and Robb were tall enough and strong enough that they were not really picked on. Their father had made sure that they trained in the martial arts. Jon loved karate; it was one of the few things he could beat his brother at.

As they were making their way to the cafeteria, the hairs in the back of Jon’s head stood up. Jon had not seen him this morning and secretly hoped he had switched school but alas there he was, the son of the governor, Joffrey Baratheon. Jon could not imagine that there could be a more entitled, insufferable, know-it-all, shithead in the world. There just couldn’t be. Jon and Joffrey’s fathers had been best friends when they were in high school but had a falling out when Jon and Robb were still babies. They had started to talk again but Joffrey’s family had never come to visit, so Jon and his siblings had been spared the displeasure. But alas all good things must come to an end and Joffrey had been enrolled in the same high school as him and Robb. It wasn’t surprising being as WPA was the best high school in the country.

Robb who had been talking with his best friend Theo turned around and gave Jon a knowing look. Then they both stared at Joffrey, he looked at them.

“Starks” said Joffrey with as much malice as he could muster, which was a lot. 

Baratheon” said Jon and Robb in unison. They stared at each other a bit more and Jon could tell Joffrey wanted to say something snide but knew better than to mess with them. 

They finally got to the cafeteria and Jon forgot about any friends or family and made a beeline to the stake stations, his long legs helped him get their faster than most and there were just a few people ahead of him in the line. Once he had piled as much food atop his tray as he could possibly manage he made his way to the table they had previously agreed upon would be their new table. They had discussed this at length yesterday; strategy was everything in high school. The table was near the windows and close enough to the courtyard but not too close that they would be bothered by the people coming in and out. It also afforded them a nice view of who was coming in and out of the main door to the cafeteria. As they all sat down to eat Jon kept an eye towards on the door.

Dany finally walked through the doors, although, she was small she was easily recognizable with her light blond hair. She was talking to someone and making her way to one of the poultry stations. There was a group of about 10 people behind her and Jon wondered if they were all just going to the same station but when they were done getting their food the group of people followed Dany as she looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. She finally spotted a table with only a couple of people sitting at it and said something to one of the people sitting there. They nodded eagerly and the group all sat down to eat.

“Does she have an entourage?” Jon mouth in disbelief.

“Who?” said Robb. Jon painted at her with his fork. “Impressive” nodded Robb in approval. It was impressive thought Jon and a little scary too. 

Who was this girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’d really like to improve my writing. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
